How to say I love you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Its valentines day and people are confessing to the ones they love. Levi decides to show her affection for Hanji the only way she knows how. It ends up going better than she expected it to. LeviHan, Genderbend, Female Levi, Hetero, Fluff, *Oneshot*, Tsundere Levi, Love confessions


**Tsundere Levi**

 **fluff**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Levi stormed down the hallway silently gripping her hands into fists and trying to remain composed. She would rather die than get caught giving a gift to Hanji by one of her trainees. Hell, if they so much as questioned the likes of why he had then they would be on cleaning duty for a week, see if they questioned her then.

She had personally asked Erwin if he could get some chocolates from the capitol for her. She had better things to do then go shopping and buy them herself. She had far more important things at hand. Training the new recruits, planning their next move and babysitting the Yeager brat/ Titan shifter.

But she knew Hanji liked sweets, so she had got them for him. Besides, it wasn't a big deal. Everyone was doing it so she didn't really stand out from everyone else anyway. She had gone looking for the four-eyed idiot since he was nowhere to be found. Knowing him he would be cooped up in his office as per reading the newspaper.

Though Levi found all forms of mushy and openly childish couples annoying. She was not against romance at all, it was a basic human need. Love was the strongest feeling next to hate. Love brought people together and showed that not all humans were selfish and self centered pieces of human garbage.

Though she often insulted him and made fun of him, she actually cared a lot for Hanji. Hell, she dared say she was in love with the idiot. The guy somehow managed to infect her mind and her heart. "It's not like I'm confessing my love damn it. There's no way in hell I'd do something so stupid. Friends give each other presents all the time" she muttered.

You didn't have to give someone a gift because you loved them. Hell no, you could give someone of importance a gift simply to show they meant something to you. And that was all she was doing, showing Hanji she cared. She was not about to confess her love to shitty glasses because she was in love with him, no way in hell.

Eventually she came to Hanji's office and found him just where she expected him to. She doubted he had even moved, he got so absorbed in his paperwork he didn't notice much else. She wondered if he even slept, or ate, or even walked about mind you. The guy always seemed to be working aside from fighting titans alongside her on the field.

Hanji then looked up to see Levi, she was holding something behind her back and looking very awkward. She looked like the cat who had been caught stealing the cream. Though he was still as busy as ever with his research, today he was studying more than just titans.

He looked out of the window with a somewhat fond and amused expression "Fascinating isn't it. How different humans act when they are in love, it's like it completely leaves them blind to much else" he said thoughtfully. The chemical reaction that was love made people act so differently and often irrationally. It clouded their thoughts and judgement, yet also made them fiercely protective over those they cared for.

It was shown in how mothers protected their young, how couples would sacrifice everything for each other and how friends would stick by each other. The human body was capable of so many amazing things. Bringing out so many emotions and reactions in people they never thought they were capable of feeling.

Levi clicked her teeth in annoyance. What was this random shit he was spouting? He was making less sense than usual, even for someone as smart as he was. She then tossed the chocolates at him from behind her back. He quickly reached out his hand to grab the flying object and was pleasantly surprised by what he got.

"You like sweets, right? I… uh… had a word with Erwin. He… he managed to get me some so… don't waste them got it?!" she snapped awkwardly averting her gaze. He already put his neck out and did his part finding her tea. She could only imagine how hard it had been to get to the capitol and find this chocolate as a gift.

Hanji stared at the gift in awe, his eyes wide with pure shock. He then slowly began to smirk and tried to stifle a laugh. Chocolate was very hard to come across in this day and age. Levi wouldn't just get this for no reason or just anyone. She would get this for a reason, that person had to be pretty special to get a gift like this. Especially on this certain date.

Maybe he could have some fun with this after all. I mean given her current expression how could he not? It was too hard to even resist. He then smiled "Thanks Levi. But truth be told I found a nice tea shop inside the inner walls. Once I was done I was going to head off" he explained.

Levi stiffened and a disappointed look came across her face. He had plans? But why wouldn't he? But why hadn't he told her damn it? However, she tried to remain composed "I see" she replied reluctantly. She felt like a fool, why had she thought this would be a good idea?

Hanji tried to stifle his laughter, holy shit she was so cute. Jesus, why didn't she just admit it already? It was so obvious how she felt about him, but he would never embarrass her like that. He then leaned back in his chair "I don't have a date if you want to come with me. I mean you of all people should appreciate the quality of the tea" he replied playfully.

Levi looked up at him, her eyes wide. She blinked in confusion before staring at him as she pondered these words in her head. When she finally clicked, she made a small sound of surprise. He was, Hanji was asking her out on a date? She could feel herself screaming at the top of her voice inside of her head. Thanking the gods from throwing her this luck.

However, she simply coughed and composed herself, she then folded her arms and averted her gaze. Feeling foolish for showing such a side of herself to Hanji. She was a grown ass woman after all, not some teenage girl for crying out loud. "I… I suppose there is no harm in two companions going to enjoy tea together" she replied defensively. That was a dirty trick he pulled messing with her like that.

Hanji gazed at the shorter female, taking in her slowly flushing cheeks. God, she looked so adorable right now, she really had it bad for him. Not that he wasn't happy. He too cared about her, but he tended to prefer the schoolboy method of showing her loved a girl. Teasing her relentlessly to see her cute face.

He then got up from his desk still holding the chocolate in his hand. If someone were to take it from him, it would end badly for them. "We should be going then" he replied playfully. It was a pretty popular place, if they didn't go now it would fill up pretty soon.

Levi nodded and began to follow him down the hallway. She knew he was lying and just wanted to get away from work faster, with their positions they could book a table. But then again the guy spent half his time researching, it would be bad for him if he didn't get a break every now and again.

Hanji then smirked and stifled a laugh "You know you look so cute when you get all shy like that" he teased playfully. The fact that she only made the face for him was even better. She looked like a cute little strawberry or something, her face all flushed red with embarrassment to show her inner happiness.

Levi clicked her teeth, he was really pushing it. If this were any other time she would put him in his place. But given the day she would let him off this once "Shut it shitty glasses" she growled. He better not say anything about this to Erwin.


End file.
